


Re-Animator

by LittleBlueBook



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Crack, Alternate Universe - Re-Animator Fusion, Crack, Crack Fusion, F/M, M/M, Minor Character Death, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:01:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23820490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBlueBook/pseuds/LittleBlueBook
Summary: Apartment to shareNYPD Detective needs roommateMust be quiet and keep regular hoursContact: Sonny Carisi666 Darkmore Road
Relationships: Rafael Barba & Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr., Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17
Collections: April 2020 Barisi Bingo





	Re-Animator

**Author's Note:**

> For the Barisi Bingo April 2020, Prompt Crack Crossover
> 
> Started writing this a while back for something else, hated it and then decided to rework it.
> 
> This is an AU of the 780's Horror movie Re-Animator, there is minor character death, consider this your only warning.
> 
> Thanks to Bulletprooflove for the beta and love and tobeconspicuous for the support. 
> 
> Please leave feedback in the form of comments, constructive criticism and kudos. Pure hate will be promptly made fun of and deleted.
> 
> After all "If you don't love yourself, how in the hell you gonna love somebody else?"

_Apartment to share_

_NYPD Detective needs roommate_

_Must be quiet and keep regular hours_

_Contact: Sonny Carisi_

_666 Darkmore Road_

Sonny wasn’t sure what he expected when he pinned the ad to the student board in the law library at Hudson University.

Arielle had convinced him it would be a good idea.

The old run down house he had inherited from his uncle needed a lot of work. Sonny didn’t have the money, or the time, to fix it.

He was working and studying. Exhausted was too kind a word for how he was feeling. 

Arielle loved it though. Even when they were only friends she had always supported him. 

Their first night as a couple they had celebrated his acceptance into law school.

She was sympathetic when his uncle had passed, but excited when he asked her to move in.

She loved the fact the property was in Brooklyn, that they were able to live in such a good location. 

What she didn’t like? How run down it was.

Her suggestion? Find a housemate. Then hire someone to fix the house.

Sonny wasn’t sure what he expected when he pinned the ad to the student board in the law library at Fordham.

He definitely hadn’t been expecting this.

A short brunette man had knocked on his door in the pouring rain. He was nice enough to look at, but the small, the stiff frown on his face did nothing to enhance his natural appearance.

But his eyes, viridian green pools with flecks of gold, were the most stunning eyes that Sonny had ever seen. Sonny could drown in those eyes.

The man muttered an apology before enquiring if the room was still available.

Sonny was unsure what to think of the man on his doorstep. But his mother had taught him manners and he was drenched from head to toe. So Sonny stepped aside and let him into the house. 

The strange man gave a quick look around before heading straight for the door to the basement. 

“Is this the door to the basement?” His voice was silky. 

Sonny nodded wordlessly, still unsure of the man before him. He watched as the man wrenched the door open and disappeared into the darkness, presumably down the stairs. 

Sonny scrambled to keep up.

“Yes,” the man hummed, looking sickly in the swinging basement light. “This will do nicely.”

“Don’t you want to see the room?” The question was tentative, Sonny was unsure what to think of the man.

“Not important,” Sonny was harshly dismissed. “I can pay whatever you want up front, cash.”

“I don’t kn-”

“We’ll take it,” Arielle appeared at the top of the stairs.

The man smirked. “Excellent.”

“I’m Sonny,” he extended his hand to the other man. “And this is my girlfriend Arielle.”

“I wasn’t expecting there to be a third person living here,” once again Sonny was ignored, he dropped his hand and scoffed. “It wasn’t on the advertisement.”

“It’s new,” Sonny shrugged. “We also have a cat. Her name is Frisk. Is that gonna be an issue?”

“Not as long as you three stay out of my space,” the man said haughtily.

Arielle’s exacerbated sigh broke through their conversation. “And you are?”

“Rafael Barba.”

\--

It had been three months since Rafael Barba had moved in and Sonny hadn’t seen him since the night they’d met.

Though he had heard of him.

How could he not? Apparently he was infamous.

Arielle, ever the journalist, started digging soon after he had moved in.

Her sources had been less than flattering.

Rafael Barba was a murderer.

A lawyer, once a prosecutor. An accident had occurred and he was no longer allowed to practice. 

Arielle hadn’t managed to find out exactly what had happened. It made her nervous.

It didn’t help that Rafael was awake at all hours. That unusual sounds were heard coming from the basement.

The lack of sleep was causing tension, and Arielle was starting to lash out. 

“I don’t know what you want me to do, Arielle.” He was sick of this argument. “You’re the one who wanted him as a housemate.”

“And now I don’t.”

Sonny didn’t mind Rafael, though.

He was quiet, and maybe a little odd. But he never intruded on their privacy and his rent was always on time.

And Sonny didn’t mind the noises from the basement, it reminded him of home. With three siblings and two dogs his childhood was full of noise.

Rafael never sought their company either, and Sonny never thought to seek his.

Until one evening when Sonny found one of his essays covered in thick, red ink. At first he was angry that someone had touched the assignment he had spent hours working on.

Then he read through the notes.

That was when he realized that Rafael Barba knew his stuff.

Sonny tentatively knocked on the basement door and thanked him profusely.

Rafael turned and cocked a brow, offering a muttered ‘you’re welcome’ before he turned back to his work.

They soon fell into a comfortable routine.

Sure, the man kept odd hours, but he had a sharp sense of humour and a deadly tongue.

Plus he was more than happy to correct Sonny’s assignments and offer advice.

And on a rare occasion he would even offer Sonny a soft smile.

They had formed a strange bond.

And Sonny liked it.

\--

Blood.

Everywhere.

He could still taste copper in his mouth, the sticky warmth on his skin.

Bile clawed up his throat.

His hand shook as he tried to unlock his front door. 

Once.

Twice.

Three times.

The key finally slid inside. The deadbolt clicked.

He pushed inside, the house was freezing. And dark.

He reached for the light and switched it on.

“Hello?” The shout sounded foreign to his ears, even though it erupted from his throat. “Arielle? Rafael?”

Nothing.

Sighing loudly, he hung his jacket on the coat rack.

Sonny dragged himself up the stairs and into a shower. He scrubbed himself raw, desperate to get rid of any trace of Cole’s blood from his skin.

He had come so close to death-- 

His stomach churned as flashes of a man holding a gun ran through his mind.

He swallowed the lump in his throat and continued to scrub until the water felt like shards of ice on his skin.

His towel hung loosely on the railing. He grabbed it and wrapped it round his form, desperate to feel warmth once more.

A crashing sound jolted Sonny from his thoughts.

He quickly dressed in clean clothes before racing downstairs. The foyer was empty, quiet, but there was a glow coming from the basement.

“ _Reeeaaaaawwwwwooooorrrrrrl._ ”

The noise was piercing. Ungodly.

Sonny wrenched open the door. He darted down the stairs, keen to find the source of the noise.

The sight before him when he reached the bottom sent a feeling of dread pulsing through him.

Frisk had latched herself onto Rafael’s chest, an angry look in her eye. She was swiping at him, her claws tearing at his expensive looking shirt. 

“Sonny,” Rafael growled as he struggled with the cat. “Help.”

It was instinctive really.

Sonny picked up the shovel which was lying beside the table. He stalked over to Rafael and with expert precision he swung at the cat.

She flew across the room before landing on the floor in a heap.

Sonny went over to look at her, her chest was slowly rising and falling.

He breathed a sigh as a wave of relief rushed over him.

“Thank you,” Rafael attempted to straighten his clothing.

Sonny finally caught his breath. “What happened?”

“Well—”

“ _Reeeaaaaawwwwwooooorrrrrrl._ ”

His stomach sank as he heard the ungodly noise once more. He looked down towards where Frisk had fallen.

She was back on her feet, back arched and hissing.

Sonny kneeled down and stuck out his hand. “It’s okay, Frisk.”

“No, Sonny, don’t.”

Rafael’s shout was lost.

Frisk leapt upon Sonny, she scratched at his face. Her claws were long and sharp. Sonny tried to fight her off. 

Her claws sank tighter.

From the corner of his eye he saw Rafael stalk over, a look of determination on his face. The shovel held high. 

“No!”

It was too late.

Rafael had swung and Frisk was on the floor. 

This time she wasn’t breathing.

This time she was dead.

Sonny fell to the floor, a desperate laugh caught in his throat. 

His face ached.

He felt numb.

He crawled over to Frisk’s corpse and drew her right to his chest. 

“Bring her here,” Rafael’s usually clinical tone was soft.

Sonny threw the man a glare.

“Bring her here,” Rafael insisted. “I can help her—”

Sonny’s laugh was bitter. “Haven’t you done enough?”

“Please.”

The plea was quiet.

Sonny sighed loudly before shakily rising to his feet.

He took a deep breath and lifted his poor cat from the ground.

Carefully he carried Frisk over to the table that Rafael was standing behind.

Sonny noticed he was holding a syringe full of bright green glowing liquid. He had never seen anything like it before, it looked like a cheap horror movie effect.

“What is that?” Sonny asked, curious as to what the substance was.

His heart hammered as Rafael took a step towards the table.

Rafael’s answer was cryptic. “The secret to life.”

Everything seemed to slow as Rafael lowered the syringe to Frisk’s neck, as though he was about to inject her. Sonny grabbed his wrist.

“What the hell are you doing?” He cried, trying to wrestle Rafael’s hand away.

He was surprisingly strong.

“Watch and learn, Sonny,” Rafael was almost excited.

Before Sonny could stop him again, Rafael had plunged the syringe into Frisks neck, injecting the glowing green substance quickly.

He waited until Rafael had placed the syringe on the table before he grabbed him by the collar. “You—”

“ _Reeeaaaaawwwwwooooorrrrrrl._ ”

Sonny took a step back. “What the?” 

“Birth is painful,” Rafael’s response was too calm.

Frisk was twisting on the table, slowly rising to her feet.

She hissed before collapsing down, letting out a gentle mewl.

“The poor girl is severely wounded,” Rafael petted the knotted mass of blood and fur. “I’ll need to fix her up.”

“What?”

“That wasn’t the first time she died today, Sonny.”

Blood was pounding through his head.

“I don’t understand?” The room was spinning. “What do you mean?”

“Poor girl suffocated,” Rafael pulled out rudimentary medical tape and some sticks. “I found her trapped in a bag. I needed to reanimate her before you got home—”

Sonny felt anger bubble. “You call, or write a note. You don’t do _this_.”

Rafael scoffed as he began to gently wrap frisks legs. “What would a note say, Sonny? ‘Cat dead, details later’?” 

Sonny didn’t have an answer to that.

He sat and watched silently as Rafael did his best to tend to Frisk’s wounds. 

When he was done Sonny eyed the cat off who was now purring normally.

“What happens now?” A small frown appeared on Rafael’s mouth.

Sonny’s shoulders tensed. “What do you mean?”

“When should I pack my things?” The frown grew deeper. “An hour is the usual time frame.”

Sonny was skeptical. “This has happened before?”

“Obviously.” 

“I’m not gonna kick you out,” Rafael’s shoulders relaxed. “But maybe you could experiment away from here? Aren’t there labs you can use?”

“All in use by Hank Abraham.”

Sonny knew exactly who Rafael was referring to.

Hank Abraham was the Head of Research at Hudson University’s School of Medicine. 

Sonny had only met him once when visiting Arielle, his first impression was not good.

Hank was a slimy man who appeared far more interested in Arielle than a married man should be.

He made Sonny’s skin crawl.

“Have you spoken to the Dean?” The question was cautious.

“Your girlfriend’s father?” Rafael’s tone made Sonny wince.

He rubbed the back of his neck. “Yeah.”

“Of course not,” Sonny predicted the scoff.

A gentle purr made Sonny jump. Frisk appeared all but normal.

Rafael sighed loudly before he picked her up and deposited her in Sonny’s arms.

“If that’s all--”

“Wait,” the words escaped before Sonny could stop them. “I’ll talk to him.”

\--

Terrence Hendrickson was larger than life. In every sense of the world.

He stood tall at six foot, eight and was heavy set.

He made Sonny feel like an ant.

And he clearly didn’t like his daughter’s boyfriend at all. He looked at him as though he was something that needed to be squashed.

Sonny had kept his request short and to the point.

The answer had been a resounding no.

Then Sonny went to Arielle, hoping to reason with her. 

Maybe she could get through to her father.

He tried to sell her on the idea. That Rafael would spend his days researching and they would still get a monthly paycheck.

Arielle hated that idea.

She just wanted Rafael out.

She didn’t get why Sonny wanted him to stay.

Hell, Sonny couldn’t even explain it himself.

And Rafael?

He had other ideas.

\--

It hadn’t taken long for Sonny to be sucked into Rafael’s world.

The reward was too great.

The cure to death? How could he pass that up?

It had started off small at first.

He found Rafael subjects. 

Rodents. 

Small animals he had caught.

Even Sonny had to admit that Frisk was enjoying her newfound outlook on life.

Sonny would regularly see her chasing mice in the yard. She would catch them and lay them on the doorstep.

Rafael was pleased by the gifts.

Soon, Rafael needed larger subjects.

Dogs.

Sheep.

Goats.

Whatever they could legally and easily get their hands on.

And then Rafael declared the serum was ready for the next stage of testing.

Human trials.

“It’s really quite simple,” he had explained. “We go to the morgue and find a viable subject. My ID grants access.”

It sounded simple.

It wasn’t.

They had to wait till dark to sneak into the morgue and then they had to find a suitable corpse.

And Rafael was picky.

He would open a locker, read the tag and huff before slamming it back in place.

“Burn victim,” his tone was dry, he almost sounded bored. “Shotgun wound to the head.”

Sonny even regretted looking at that one. “He’s rotten.” 

Rafael hummed in agreement. 

“Just pick one already,” Sonny wanted to leave.

Rafael’s eye roll made Sonny sigh.

He was already over this.

He’d seen dead people before, it was part of the job.

This seemed more clinical, less human.

Sonny wanted to get out as soon as possible. “Come on, Raf,” he pleaded. “It can’t be that hard.”

Rafael’s response was biting. “The fresher the corpse the better. Less brain decay.”

There was a strange metallic groan that echoed around the room.

“Seriously, Rafael,” his skin was crawling. “I’m out.”

Sonny walked towards the entrance. He ignored Rafael’s muttered “I guess this will have to do” and yanked open the heavy door.

“Sonny?” Terrence Hendrickson loomed over him. Confusion plastered over his heavy features. “What are you--” He looked across to where Rafael was preparing his solution. His expression turned to anger. “Barba.”

Rafael just smirked before he plunged the syringe of glowing green ooze into his chosen corpse.

Hendrickson brushes past Sonny as he stalked towards Rafael.

He roughly grabbed Rafael’s hand and yanked it back. “What is this?”

“ _Aaaaaarrrrrrgggghhhhh_.”

Sonny shuddered. That noise always did.

Sonny clambered to his feet before he looked over to where the noise was coming from.

His stomach sank.

Of course Rafael had chosen the shotgun victim.

The corpse slowly sat up and tilted his neck to the side.

An achievement considering half his face had been blown off.

Hendrickson had frozen, jaw slack and mouth open. “Barba—”

All three of them were entranced as the corpse wobbled to its feet and then slowly turned to face Hendrickson.

The corpse lunged for him. He bought the large man down surprisingly quickly.

His head hit the concrete floor with a loud crack.

“No,” The sound tore from Sonny’s throat as he ran over.

He leaped upon the reanimated corpse, arms wrapped around its neck, Sonny tried to choke it. He forgot that the thing wasn’t breathing.

“Sonny,” He heard Rafael bark. “Move.”

Sonny leapt off the corpse. As soon as he was clear Rafael hit it in the head with a fire axe. He hit it again and again and again until the head was nothing but a bloody pulp.

“I’m going to be sick,” Sonny dry heaved at the sight.

“Before you throw up,” Rafael hummed. “Please grab my kit, Sonny,”

“What?”

“My bag,” He waved to where a small leather case sat in the corner. “Quickly.” Sonny sighed loudly before he ran over to where the case had been left. “We can’t waste time.” He dropped the bag at Rafael’s feet. “Thank you.”

An idea popped into his head. “You should reanimate Hendrickson. He’s about as fresh a corpse that you can get.”

“You get that all by yourself?” A smirk curled onto Rafael’s face.

“I did.”

“Well give yourself a kewpie doll, Detective.”

“Oh, Rafael,” Sonny chuckled. “You mad you didn’t get that all by yourself?”

“I’m already ahead of you.”

Sonny looked down and noticed the empty syringe in Rafael’s hand.

Hendrickson's body was already convulsing.

“ _Aaaaaarrrrrrgggghhhhh_.”

There was a shout from outside the room. 

Rafael and Sonny turned to see the doors to the morgue burst open.

Campus security flooded inside followed by a short thin man with greying hair.

Hank Abraham.

Security rushed over to where Hendrickson was still shaking on the floor.

Rafael was trying to calm him down.

“What happened?” Abraham asked as he stalked over.

“Terrence lost his footing,” Rafael stated calmly. “Hit his head, started to convulse. I was trying to help him when you all burst into the room.”

Abraham rounded on Sonny. “Is this true?”

“Yes,” The lie fell easily from his mouth. “We should get him to a hospital.”

Abraham gave him one last withering look before turning to direct campus security.

Rafael protested. “Leave him here. I can help him.”

“Barba,” Abraham sneered. “You’re not supposed to be here after hours, you two can go.” 

Rafael glared at Abraham. A security guard grabbed him by the shirt and yanked him to his feet.

“Come on, Rafael,” Sonny grabbed his case. “Let’s go.”

The look that Rafael shot him was deadly. He snatched his case from Sonny’s hands and stomped towards the exit.

“Oh, and Detective.”

Sonny stopped in his tracks.

“Say hi to Arielle for me.”

\--

It had been a long cab ride home and Sonny was ready for a shower. 

In silence they walked up the stairs, Sonny drew his keys but stopped.

The front door was unlocked.

All of Rafael’s things were neatly piled in boxes.

It wasn’t until Arielle stormed down the stairs, another box in her hands that the pieces slid into place.

“I want him gone.” Her tone left no argument. 

“And hello to you, Miss Hendrickson.”

Arielle pointedly ignored him. “My father has brain damage, Hank said that he found Rafael standing over his unconscious body.”

“I was trying to help the buffoon—”

“He really was trying to help, Arielle,” Sonny attempted to soothe.

“Of course you would jump to _his_ defence.”

She huffed and marched straight upstairs. Sonny silently begged Rafael to not say anything before he followed.

He watched as Arielle pulled a large suitcase from under the bed.

“Arielle—”

She began to rummage through the closet and remove her things.

“No, Dominick,” her tone was cold as ice. “I won’t put up with this.”

“You’re the one who wanted a housemate,” he couldn’t help but remind her.

“I didn’t want _this_.”

Sonny was getting frustrated. “You practically snatched the cash from his hand.”

“Have you seen what happened to Frisk?” Her voice was getting higher and higher. “The poor girl looks half dead.”

“Rafael saved her life.”

Sonny wanted her to understand. He needed her to understand.

“I don’t believe it.” She slammed the suitcase shut, then wheeled on Sonny. “He is dangerous. And if you don’t ask him to leave right now then I will leave.” She took a deep breath, her voice shook. “I can’t be in the same house with him.”

Her name fell from his lips. “Arielle--”

My father is in hospital,” she snapped. “And I need to be with him right now.”

“I’ll come with you—”

“I think we need time apart,” there were tears in her eyes. “A chance to breathe. To work out what we want.”

“Arielle,” he heard himself beg. “Please.”

Goodbye, Dominick.”

And then she was gone.

\--

The house was silent.

Sonny had made his way to the couch, a beer had ended up in his hand.

And then another, and another.

As he sipped his third beer Sonny expected to feel more than he did.

He wanted to scream.

He wanted to cry.

He wanted to feel something.

Other than relief.

He looked towards the door to the basement. He could hear Rafael working, the familiar sounds brought him some form of comfort.

Rafael, now the only constant in his life.

Insanely smart, and possibly just insane.

Still, the man held the secret to life in the palm of his hand.

A thought flashed through his mind. A soft smile, a twinkle in a green eye.

The thought sent a rush through him. Rafael was an attractive man, and if it wasn’t for Arielle—

He shook his head and frowned.

Sonny sighed before he finished his beer and headed to bed. He would work through his feelings in the morning.

\--

A large crash from downstairs jolted Sonny from his sleep. He turned to look at his clock. 3am.

He groaned.

At least he didn’t have to work tomorrow.

Another loud noise forced him to get up and head downstairs.

The noise was coming from the basement. 

Sonny stalked over to the door and yanked it open. He was ready to give Rafael a piece of his mind, but an unfamiliar voice stopped him.

“I want to know why Hendrickson’s heart fibrillated--”

Sonny slowly descended the stairs, his heart beating wildly.

“Why his pulse is erratic,” Hank Abraham had Rafael pinned to the wall, an evil smile on his face. “Why he cries out in pain. When we both know he is quite dead.”

As Sonny reached the bottom stair he quickly hid, the shadows obscuring him from view. 

“Interesting little laboratory you have here--”

“What do you want?” Rafael spat as he clawed at the other man’s arm.

“I want your discovery,” Abraham hissed. “Whatever it is that gives the dead the appearance of life.”

“It’s not the appearance of life,” Rafael laughed. “It is life.”

Abraham threw Rafael to the ground. Sonny watched as Rafael scrambled to rise to his feet but Abraham pinned him to the floor with his knees.

“We’re both men of science,” Abraham pulled a knife from his pocket and examined it carefully. “Now show me how it works.”

“Never.”

“Fine,” Abraham growled. “I’ll just have to see it for myself.”

Sonny had been an officer for a long time.

He ran off instinct and adrenaline.

Sonny grabbed the first thing he could find and ran towards the two men.

“Sonny!” Rafael almost sounded relieved to see him.

Abraham tried to move out of the way, but Sonny was too quick.

One blow to the head and he crumpled like a doll.

Abraham was dead.

Sonny had killed him.

He felt ill. Worse than that, Sonny felt relieved.

Abraham’s lay on the floor, his limbs twitching. He was still alive.

“Thank you.”

Rafael’s hoarse whisper made Sonny move towards him.

He helped him to his feet.

“You okay?” Sonny barely recognized his own voice.

“Yes,” a smile broke onto Rafael’s face. “You saved me.”

Before Sonny knew it Rafael and pulled him down and pressed his lips against Sonny’s.

A rush of electricity sparked throughout his entire being. He couldn’t believe what was happening.

An image of Arielle flashed through his thoughts.

Sonny leapt back and broke the kiss. “I’ve got to go.”

He ran back up the stairs and slammed the door behind him.

The room was spinning, his entire body shaking. He sank to the floor and took a deep breath.

Rafael had kissed him, and he had kissed him back.

It was almost perfect.

Sonny released the breath that he was holding.

What had he done? He was in love with Arielle, wasn’t he?

He was lying to himself.

Arielle rarely entered his thoughts.

It was Rafael who he had been consumed with.

They were friends before they dated, maybe they could be friends again.

After a moment he forced himself to his feet, pulling his phone from his pocket. He looked at it for a moment before he sent a quick text to Arielle.

_We need to talk._

The response was almost instant.

_Yes we do_.

Sonny looked to the basement door and frowned, Abraham was still down there. With Rafael.

Sonny walked over to the basement door and lifted his hand to knock, but the sound of voices made his stomach churn.

“ _Baaaaaarrrrrbbbbbaaaaaa_.”

“Yes Hank?” Rafael’s voice was sinister.

“ _Yoooooouuuuuu Basssssssstttttttteeeeeerrrrrreeeeddd._ ”

He could only guess what Rafael had done.

Sonny sighed loudly before he turned and walked into the kitchen. 

He wrote a note, their preferred method of communication, and pinned it to the fridge before he finally left the house. 

He would worry about Rafael later, he would be distracted for hours.

For now he needed some air.

He needed to think.

\--

The house was quiet when he got home.

“Rafael.”

The cry echoed throughout the house. The basement door though, was wide open. 

Sonny frowned before he walked over to the open door and peered down.

Rafael was lying in a heap on the floor. 

“Oh God,” Sonny could feel his heart pounding hard against his rib cage. His entire body felt numb.

Sonny flew down the stairs and ran to the man, checking to ensure that he was alive.

The rise and fall of Rafael’s chest was more soothing than Sonny would care to admit.

“Rafael.”

The man groaned in response to his own name, his eyes fluttered wildly.

“Sonny?” His voice was hoarse.

He looked around the basement. Rafael's lab had been destroyed. “What happened?”

“Abraham took everything,” he sounded bitter, heartbroken even. “The serum, my notes, everything.”

“Start from the beginning,” Sonny murmured. “What happened?”

“I couldn’t let him live, Sonny,” the words made him feel ill.

Abraham had threatened Rafael, threatened his research. 

The casual tone was still alarming. “So I decapitated him.”

“So he’s dead?” Sonny already knew the answer as soon as he asked the question.

“Not exactly--”

Sonny’s groan was loud. “This has got to stop.”

“I wanted to test the serum,” Rafael scoffed. “I wanted to see if it would work on a head and torso. Separately.”

The implication was clear, Sonny still had to ask. “You removed his head?”

“Of course.”

“Did it work?”

“Clearly,” Rafael rolled his eyes, words dripped with sarcasm. “Abraham knocked me out.”

“How?” Sonny offered his hand and helped Rafael to his feet. “If he was headless—”

“His body must have snuck up behind me,” he scathed. “I was knocked unconscious.”

“Where’s he gone?” Neither of them wanted a headless torso running around New York City.

“I don’t know,” Rafael admitted. “He was never a rational man, and now due to the serum he is driven by his Id.”

“We need to find him—”

“And my research.”

“Yes, fine,” Sonny sighed loudly. “Lets go.”

“Sonny,” Rafael murmured as they climbed the stairs. “Thanks for coming back for me.”

A warm sensation flushed through his body. “Always.”

**Author's Note:**

> Again... Pure Crack.


End file.
